Love Affair
by BlackEclipseAngel168
Summary: Trent finds a girl like no other,Gwen! When everyone discovers that they hold a dark secret will they be able to work together and help save Gwen from death? And what will happen when Gwen discovers shes been living a lie her whole life... BY ACCIDENT!


**Love Affair**

**Introduction:**

I cant take it anymore! Everyday that passes by I feel like Im losing her to someone else either than me…

I have to get to know her …

Hey Im Trent, Im an average 18 year old… well not really. I live in a small island off the coast of California called Isla of Dead. Its an island that has its own independence away from the USA.

The reason that it is called that is because back when the first settlers settled here back in 1250, rumors started going around about kidnappings, and when someone would go out hunting they'd find the bodies of those missing people and discover that they were completely drained of they blood and sometimes even had they stomach ripped apart without no internal organs.

People would say it was a strong unknown supernatural force… but still to this day nobody knows what they are and certain people say they still exist even today

But people don't worry about that anymore because there hasn't bent any in a long long while…or just for the mean time.

Right now what people are really worried about is that the two snotty rich families who rule this island.

The most annoying of both are the Mariphest. A dad, a 16 year old daughter, Gwendalyna, there 33 year old son, Derrick, with a wife who, who is also the daughter of the other family…Heather(more detail about her later), and have no kids …yet. Gwendalyna is a young beautiful girl with pale skin, pure brown dark eyes, and long light brown straight hair, plus is super cute. She and her brother can't stand the other family. Even though there father loves the other family, (even though Derrick is married to there daughter for a year now he never approved the marriage…Heather arranged the whole thing.) because of there supposedly hot daughter

The other family is sooo… snotty. The family is made of the mother (a.k.a. **HOT**!), there dad, and to kids…An older daughter around 17 years, also the wife of Derrick Mariphest, she has long black hair, is sooo modally like that she was considered as "sexiest" women all year last year, but yet she still is, yet people think she is hot she is nothing but pure evil shes been trying to get rid of Gwendalyna and her stopped being friend 10 years ago, yet she might look hot on the outside her soul is as dead as anything could be. Anyway They have a 36 year old son who is single and looks a lot like his sister except in male form though he is …nicer. This family however does have a mother who (rumor: is cheating on her husband with Gwendalynas father but unsure of.) is so uptight. The father is so lazy he loves to spoil his kids.

I've only been living in this region for a month or so yet I know all this so far.

Enough of that I see this girl, a girl I never seen before in life like her, she is just soo different.

Her skin tone is pale white and flawless, her hair is short died a teal blue with black highlights in it, by what Ive seen Im guessing shes a hard core goth, someone so different then who I ever liked in the past, Every time I see her pass by I end up running into someone or something. Everyday I see her she goes to work at some electronic/music store called Rock Life. Plus she works with some other guy who shares a similar style to hers except his is the punk style and some nerd geek who is bullied around by the punk as expected. But he wont be a problem for me.

Oh and I forgot to mention one last thing… anything that will get in my way of making her my dark princess will not have a chance against who I really am…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my intro to my first book, sooo many of the authors her inspired me to write it. Ohh, ill try to update Chapter 1 ASAP. Plz review and say if I should continue writing into a full book or make it old like three chapters thanks**

**:) - (:**


End file.
